Nightmare With Skinner 2
by miffispoo
Summary: Eine etwas müllige Story über Skinners Fähigkeiten als Skin-zan *g*


From: Spoo & Miffi  
  
Date: 30.07.2003  
  
Subject: Nightmare with Skinner 2  
  
Summary: eine etwas müllige Story über Skinners Fähigkeiten als Skin-zan *g*  
  
Rating: PG-13, Kategorie: Slapstick  
  
Spoiler: nicht wirklich  
  
Disclaimer: er ist nicht unserer. Gott sei Dank.  
  
Feedback: Lieber nicht, ich kann mir vorstellen wie es aussieht ( Scherz. Natürlich, her damit!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miffi: Muss ich wirklich was dazu sagen..? Widmung geht an Kori... wobei ich hoffe, dass wir so was nie erleben müssen *g*  
  
Spoo: Die Widmung gebe ich zurück und... ja ich freu mich auf den nächsten Teil *räusper*  
  
Nightmare with Skinner 2  
  
Es war ein verregneter Freitag Abend. Man vermutete an solchen Tagen das Schlimmste. Alles hätte passieren können und alles passierte.  
  
Aber weil ALLES sich etwas in die Länge ziehen würde, beschränken wir uns mal darauf, was einem gewissen Skin-Man passierte. Jener saß nun gemütlich auf seinem Sessel, als plötzlich ein schöner fetter Tropfen auf seiner schönen f.. spiegelnden Glatze landete.  
  
"Na nu? Das Dach wurde doch erst gestern wieder geflickt...", wunderte sich die besagte Person. "Denen mach ich aber Dampf unterm Hintern", ärgerte sich Skinner und stieg in den Fahrstuhl, um auf dem Dach des FBI Headquarters nach einem Leck zu suchen.  
  
Nachdem er also in diesem Teich von Flachdach eine halbe Stunde rumgekrabbelt war, überlegte er sich, dass er vielleicht vorher auf nen Plan hätte schauen sollen, um dann auch eine reelle Chance zu haben, das Miniloch zu finden. Während er also noch dorthockte und grübelte, hörte er nur noch ein leises "POCK" - und finster war's in der Welt.  
  
Zur selben Zeit, aber in einem weit weggelegenem Kaff, packten zwei durchgedrehte Hühner ihre Koffer. Kori und Miriam wollten nämlich am morgigen Tag eine Reise nach "sonst-wo-hin". Das war ein ziemlich abgelegener Ort, aber es sollte sehr schön dort sein. Zwar gab es keine Prospekte oder ähnliches, aber davon ließen sich diese beiden enthusiastischen Mädchen nicht einschüchtern.  
  
Sie waren zwar schon sehr verwundert gewesen, dass eine ihrer Mütter ihnen nicht wieder einen TOLLEN Babysitter hinterhergeschickt hatte, aber - einem geschenkten Gaul schaute man nicht ins Maul. Also ging's auf nach sonst-wo- hin, in der Hoffnung, jegliche traumatischen Erlebnisse abstreifen zu können und in der natürlichen Wildnis des Ortes eine Entspannungsreise ohnegleichen anzutreten. Und die Eingeborenen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben *gg*  
  
Kameraschwenk zu einem ganz anderen Ort. Um genau zu sein war es - oh Zufall - sonst-wo(-hin). Ein kleiner Transporter, auch Kleintransporter genannt, stoppte tief im Dschungel von sonst-wo. Die Ladeklappe wurde von zwei primären Männern geöffnet. "Hey, Honk! Die Spritze!", brüllte der eine zu dem anderen Halbaffen.  
  
Skinner, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder soweit regeneriert hatte, dass er sein linkes Auge sag und schreibe nen halben Millimeter aufkriegte, sah sein Unglück nahen - eine mindestens 20 cm lange Spritze näherte sich seinem Arm, berührte seinen Arm, berührte seinen Arm mehr als ihm lieb war, ließ seinen Arm sich anfühlen wie ein Schweinchen am Spieß, ließ seinen Arm und den Rest seines Körpers schließlich gar nichts mehr fühlen.  
  
Honk und der andere Typ besahen ihr Werk solange, bis sie beschlossen, ihr Opfer tiefer in den Dschungel zu bringen, zu den Affen, Raubtieren und ekligen Krabbeltieren. Dahin, wo keiner sein wollte. Auch nicht Skinner, doch dieser hatte letzten Endes keine Wahl mehr. "hmpfumlpelf!", protestierte er. "Hey Honk! Der is ja noch bei Bewusstsein!" "Muss n ganz schöner Hippie sein, wenn der so ne Ladung runter schluckt! Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Draufhauen."  
  
Gesagt, getan.  
  
Ohne weitere Probleme lief der Transport in die tiefsten Tiefen des Urwaldes ab und schließlich deponierten sie Skin-Mans ziellos herumhängenden Körper an einem Baum und pappten ihm ein Schild mit Aufschrift "Skin-zan" auf die Brust.  
  
"Glaubst du der glaubt das?" Darüber machte sich Honk keine Sorgen. Und schnell, vor Einbruch der wirklich finsteren Finsternis im Dschungel, machten die Halbaffen sich auf den Weg nach Hause - was uns wieder zu den beiden weiblichen Helden der Geschichte führt.  
  
Eben diese hatten sich nämlich just in diesem Augenblicke wenig heldenhaft total im Dschungel verfranst.  
  
"Du bist schuld.", knurrte Kori.  
  
"HAH bitte was?! Ich hab gleich gesagt, dass ich keinen Plan von Karten hab. Aber duuu wolltest ja unbedingt herausfinden, ob ich Recht habe!! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?!"  
  
"Ach halt doch die Klappe, hier rumschreien bringt auch nix, oder willst du UNBEDINGT ALLE wilden Tiere auf uns aufmerksam machen?"  
  
Erwähnenswert wäre auch gewesen, zu erzählen, dass sixh Kori und Miriam in früher Morgenstund auf den Weg nach sont-wo-hin gemacht hatten. Die Tatsache, dass weiter oben "just in diesem Augenblick" steht, sollte dabei allerdings ignoriert werden. Egal... Es war noch dunkel... oder schon hell? Sagen wir dunkel, da es ja "just in diesem Augenblick" war. Ziellos stampften die beiden durch das Dickicht, bis Miriam eine runde kleine Frucht an den Kopf geworfen bekam. "Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt völlig? Musst mir ja nicht gleich so'n Müll an den Kopf werfen!", fuhr Miriam ihre Freundin an.  
  
"Das war ich sicherlich nicht, so'ne Frucht wär' mir viel zu schade um sie dir an'n Kopf zu kloppen..."  
  
Weiter kamen sie mit ihrem Streit nicht, denn ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei drang durch das dichte Blätterdach.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAEAEAEAEAEAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Boah was warn das? Dschungel-Modern Talking?!", grübelte Miriam.  
  
"Du bist doch bescheuert, nicht alles was scheiße klingt is von MT!"  
  
"Hey also...!"  
  
Plötzlich durchbrach ein Körper das Dickicht, und beide setzten zu einem Urschrei an, wie es ihn noch nie gab, auf Grund der schrecklichen Erscheinung, die sich ihnen darbot.  
  
Ein Mann mittleren Alters im Lendenschutz war in der Tat kein schöner Anblick. Der Mann sprang von einer Liane einige Meter vor ihnen ab.  
  
"Oh Gott... der Typ kommt mir schrecklich bekannt vor!", meinte Kori oberschlau.  
  
"Ach?! Liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir drei traumatische Tage mit dem verbracht haben?", entgegnete Miriam.  
  
Stille.  
  
"Ich Skin-zan du?"  
  
"Ich Kori, das Freundin Miriam."  
  
"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, du würdest hier super reinpassen!"  
  
Während Kori sich mit ihrer Rolle als zukünftige Freundin Skin-zans anzufreunden schien, bewahrte Miriam dann doch ihre Geistesgegenwart und zerrte sie erstmal ein Stück weg. "HAAALLO?!", zischte sie, "geht's noch??"  
  
Kori schien völlig sämtliche Schrecken eines gewissen Abends vergessen zu haben. Doch dank ihrer tollen Freundin fand sie ihre Zurechnungsfähigkeit wieder und beobachtete mit ihr den seltsam am Boden herumkrabbelnden Skin- zan, der anscheinend ein paar Ameisen verfolgte und futterte.  
  
"Waaah! Schau mal, der frisst Ameisen!", bemerkte Miriam schlau. Gemeinsam legten sie sich einen durchdachten und raffinierten Plan zurecht: Sie würden bis drei zählen und dann losrennen, immer der Nase nach.  
  
Leise zählte Kori den Countdown: "Eins Zwo Drei LOOOOS!"  
  
Beide liefen, oder stolperten, durchs Dickicht, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies, weil überall Äste und Wurzeln lagen. Außerdem gab der Boden schön nach, da es am Vortage anscheinend geregnet hatte.  
  
Panisch bemerkte Kori, dass Skin-zan sie voller Freude verfolgte und schrie: "Heee! Das Viech verfolgt uns!", worauf Miriam nur die passende Antwort hatte: "LAUUUUF!" Also liefen die beiden, was sie ja vorher schon getan hatten. Also eigentlich änderte sich im Wesentlichen nichts. Und so liefen sie und liefen sie.  
  
Allmählich fragten sie sich, ob sie überhaupt noch von der Stelle kamen, bis eine Schlucht in Sicht kam. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsten sie ab, beinahe hätten sie einen grandiosen doppelten Rittberger in die endlos erscheinende Tiefe vollbracht.  
  
Skin-zan hatte allerdings weniger Glück, in seinem enthusiastischen Urschreigebrüll übersah er den Abhang, stolperte über seine nicht wirklich für den Urwaldboden gemachten Füße und wandelte sein Geschrei in eine Art Panikgekreische um, als er in ziemlich lächerlichem Bogen wie in Zeitlupe über den Rand kippte und seine unabwendbare Reise in die Tiefe antrat.  
  
Skin-zan bekam langsam schon nen Tinnitus von seinem eigenen Panikgekreische und der für ihn tödliche Boden kam immer näher. Doch knapp zehn Meter vor Aufprall fing ihn ein dicker, mehr oder weniger stabiler Ast ab. Skinmans Panikgekreische verwandelte sich urplötzlich in Schmerzensbrüller, da der Ast ihn genau in seine Weichteile getroffen hatte. Unsre beiden Cat-Women sahen dem ganzen Spektakel von oben aus zu und waren überaus froh, jetzt nicht in Skinners Nähe zu sein, da dieser die schlimmsten Urwaldflüche losließ, die man dort je zu hören bekommen hatte.  
  
Ungefähr 20 Minuten später hatte er sich ausgeschrieen und hing hechelnd wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve über dem Ast, was für die beiden Protagonisten natürlich erneut ein Anblick für die Götter war... nur dumm, dass sie keinen Fotoapparat dabei hatten. Als sie also diesen nächsten Lachanfall überwunden hatten, erbarmten sie sich halt doch mal und zogen ihn wieder rauf.  
  
Wie sie es allerdings schafften, mit ihren normallangen armen skin-zan fast ganz aus dem abgrund hoch zu ziehen, bleibt dem leser selber überlassen(da die Zweitautorin sich da keinen Reim draufmachen kann...). Wieder auf festen Boden nam Skin-zan erstmal einen kleinen Snack in Form von einer dicken, fetten Raupe zu sich. Auch den beiden Hauptcharakteren, die anscheinend mit Sonderkräften ausgestattet waren, wie das bei Hauptfiguren üblich ist, bekamen langsam Hunger, besonders Miriams Magen knurrte schon gewaltig, so dass Skin-zan bedrohlich auf sie zu ging, er schien sie für ein Urwaldtier zu halten, auf Grund der Geräusche, die ihm wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr bekannt waren. Kori hingegen versuchte ihren Hunger durch "Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit"-Gesinge ergänzt mit peinlichem Rumgehopse zu bekämpfen.  
  
So langsam wurde es dann Abend und Skin-zan hockte nurnoch mit bedröppeltem Gesicht an einem Baum und betrachtete Kori, die es ihm mit ihrem Urwaldgetanze anscheinend angetan hatte. Dies war ihr zwar nicht gerade angenehm, aber dennoch war es besser, als von ihm verfolgt, gefressen oder sonst wie... was auch immer.  
  
Und plötzlich geschah es - ein Monstrum größeren Ausmaßes durchbrach das Blätterdach und landete inmitten der verschreckten Gruppe. Kori kreischte los, als sich das Viech, was sich als Killergorilla herausgestellt hatte, begann, auf die beiden (mehr oder weniger) mutigen Heldinnen zuzustürmen. Doch dann sah man einen Schatten vorbeihuschen, gefolgt von einem bekannten Urschrei - und schon waren der Gorilla und Skin-zan in einen heftigen kampf um Leben und Tod verwickelt.  
  
Wenn man es so ausdrücken konnte, denn eigentlich war der süße, kleine, total niedliche Schimpanse nur scharf auf die Frucht, welche sich hinter den beiden wie-auch-immer-ihr-sie-nennen-wollt-denn-der-zweitaurtorin-gehen- die-ideen-für-originelle-namen-aus befand. Skin-zan schien jedoch auf keinen Fall zu wollen, dass seiner neuen Flamme etwas geschah. Kori und Miriam standen mehr oder weniger angetan vor dem Geschehen, jeweils mit einer Augenbraue hochgezogen. Nachdem es so aussah, als hätte der Schimpanse die Oberhand gewonnen, bewarf Kori den Armen brutalst mit einem Stein, empört meine Miriam darauf "Was machstn da? Du kannst den Kleinen doch nicht einfach bewerfen?!" "Ich muss meinem Lover doch entgegen kommen", meinte Kori, daraufhin stellte sich Miriam etwas abseits von ihr, sie machte ihr langsam Angst. Nach diesem Zwischenvorfall jedenfalls zwang Skinner den Affen zu Boden, nach den uralten, immer noch geltenden Dschungelgesetzten musste der kleine Affe die 3 nun ständig begleiten und dienen, dieser sah weniger glücklich aus, als er die drei äääh- zwei Weiblein sah, die sich einen aus der Seele lachten, und Skin-zan, der sich wie wild auf seine Hühnerbrust klopfte.  
  
Kori fand natürlich den kleinen Affen ach so süß, während Miriam mit todesgenervtem Blick das Viech auf ihrem Rücken ertrug und es aufgab, ihm zu erklären, dass sie definitiv nicht entlaust werden musste. Schließlich stellten sie fest, dass es doch irgendwie Nacht geworden war und sie legten sich schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wanderten sie ziellos durch die Gegend und Miriam ging ein gewisses Kleinviech gehörig auf den nichtvorhandenen Sack. Sie rannte vorwärts, um das Dings endlich von ihren Beinen abzukriegen und hörte auf einmal ein Geräusch. Es klang in etwa wie "hhhhrrrpsch"-"iiieeeeek"- "krnschkrnschkrnsch"-"gluck" - und aus. Nein, nicht ganz - "plopp", als Kori in Ohnmacht fiel, in Anbetracht dessen, dass ihr Lieblingstier gerade unter tragischen Umständen gegessen worden war.  
  
Miriam, tapfer wie sie war, sah sich natürlich um, wer oder eher was, ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, dieses lästige Viech vom Halse zu schaffen um sich gebührend zu bedanken. Da sie aber zunächst nichts/niemanden sah, kümmerte sie sich um ihre immer noch bewusstlose Freundin. Sie sah sich leider gezwungen, nach etlichen Hau-drauf- Herzmassagen, eine, für Nichtkönner, äußerst widerwärtige Mund-zu- Mundbeatmung durchzuführen (an alle: das hier wird kein NC-17- Lesbenroman!!!). Kori wachte wahrscheinlich mehr durch den Schock als durch die zu ihr durchdringende Luft aus ihren Kurzkoma auf.  
  
"HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?!", brüllte sie, als sie feststellte, was da eben mit ihr unternommen wurde.  
  
Miriam blieb ganz cool. "Hätte ich dich lieber verrecken lassen sollen? Okay, ich merk's mir für nächstes Mal. - Und steck deine Zunge wieder rein, wir sollten lieber sehen, dass wir hier wieder rauskommen!", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
"Ja ja, jetzt tust du wieder so, als ob diese Reise nach sonst-wo-hin MEINE Idee gewesen wäre, aber das kannst du ja voll abhaken! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass wir hier mit diesem, diesem-" Entsetzt starrte sie auf Skin- Zan, der gerade höchst mysteriös anmutende Kreaturen verspeiste.  
  
"Sei doch leise, du warst doch vor fünf Minuten noch voll scharf auf den, danke mir lieber, dass ich dich vor dieser Katastrophe bewahrt habe!"  
  
"Du spinnst doch, ich wollte lediglich mit ihm kommunizieren - meinetwegen hat er dich nicht gefressen."  
  
"Und das soll ich auch noch glauben? Apropos fressen... was zur Hölle...?" Miriam schielte mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Interesse an seltenen Mutanten auf Skinners Mittagessen.  
  
Während im Dschungel der Affe los war (haha) ging es im FBI Präsidium ganz ähnlich zu. Allerdings strahlte dort fast jeder positive Schwingungen aus. Skinner Sekretärin legte eine astreine Tabledance-Nummer hin(es waren mehr Agents gekommen, als Skinner wusste, dass es einigen von ihnen überhaut gab) und verdiente sich in zehn Minuten ihr doppeltes Monatsgehalt.  
  
Und da niemand eigentlich wusste, wer nach Skinner der nächste ranghöhere Angestellte war, machten alle Agenten ihre Arbeit so, wie sie dachten es sei richtig.  
  
Daher passierte es ein paar Tage nach Skinners Verschwinden, dass ein Agent einen Fall bearbeitete, in dem es um Blumendiebstahl aus einem Vorgarten ging. Er brachte gleich den Verdächtigen namens Otis mit, der andauernd was von Verschwörungen faselte.  
  
Einige Agenten hatten außerdem schon ein Zuschüttungskommando für Mulders Büro angeordert.  
  
Miriam und Korinna hatten zur Zeit das große Problem ihr Frühstück bei sich zu halten... moment mal, sie hatten ja noch gar nichts gefrühstückt!  
  
"Boah, Miriam ich hab voll Hunger", beschwerte sich Kori.  
  
"Waaaas? Nach diesem Live-Horrorstreifen?", fragte Miriam entsetzt.  
  
Kori zuckte mit den Schultern: "Weiß auch nicht, die Autorin will die Story irgendwie so"  
  
Miriam seufzte: "Glaubst du Skin-zan kommt auf Pfiff?"  
  
"Einen Versuch ist's Wert"  
  
Irgendwie klappte das Ganze aber nicht so, wie gedacht, denn Skin-zan stand wie versteinert da rum und glotzte dümmlich in die Luft. Sein Mutantenfraß war vergessen.  
  
"Was hat'n den gebissen?", fragte Miriam, zu Tode genervt von der erneuten Störung. "Ich glaub, gar nix... noch nicht..." Beide drehten sich zu der Stelle um, die Skin-Zan interessiert musterte. Falls man das bei einem Viech wie ihm noch so ausdrücken konnte, er starrte eher sabbernd vor sich hin und fasste eine schwarze Gestalt grob ins Blickfeld. Moment, eine schwarze Gestalt? Im Dschungel? ANGST?!  
  
Unerschrocken schritt Miriam ein paar Meter voran, da sie leider ihre Kontaktlinsen vergessen hatte und mit diesem dunklen, umrisslosen Teil so nichts anfangen konnte. Weibliche Intuition und ein heftiges Erstickungsgefühl sagten ihr, dass Kori sie am Kragen gepackt hatte, um sie zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Agent...", begann Kori ehrfurchtsvoll zu flüstern.  
  
"SMITH! Ja. Du hast zweifellos Recht."  
  
Nun war es an Kori, sabbernd rumzustehen und ihren hochverehrten vergötterten Agent Smith anzuhimmeln.  
  
Wie paralysiert stand Kori da und so lag es nun an Miriam die Welt zu retten... oder so was in der Art.  
  
Sie spürte plötzlich eine neue, außergewöhnlich Kraft in sich aufkommen und im nächsten Moment sprang sie vom Boden auf, blieb kurz in Luft stehen... und fiel nach hinten über. Dabei zerbrach sie gleich drei, vier Äste und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Skin-zan und Agent Smith auf sich und Letzterer kam mit einem entschlossenen Blick (soweit man das durch die Sonnebrille mit extra getönten Gläsern feststellen konnte) auf die beiden G-Women zu.  
  
Kori bemerkte langsam, dass ihr ach-so-geliebter Agent Smith gar nicht ach- so-freundlich war und sie sah nur eine Möglichkeit, ihre Geliebte zu retten:  
  
"AAAAAHIIIAAAAAHAAAA"  
  
Dieser Urschrei brachte den gesamten Dschungel für eine Sekunde zum Schweigen. Kori griff die Gelegenheit beim Affenschwanz und trat Miriam kräftig in den Hintern, damit diese sich endlich aus ihrer liegenden Position erhob.  
  
"Auaaaaaa! Was soll denn der Scheiß?"  
  
"Ich rette dich, du Null."  
  
"Aber....!"  
  
"Ruhe."  
  
Nach diesem äußerst intellektuellen Gespräch beschlossen die beiden, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung hatten, was sie als nächstes tun sollten.  
  
"Komm schon, denk dir was aus.", quengelte Kori.  
  
"Warum immer ich?"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil du auch mal dran bist. Immer muss ich die tollen Ideen haben."  
  
"Da sieht man mal, wo sie uns immer hinführen!"  
  
"Ja, ein weiterer Grund, warum du mal was vorschlagen solltest!"  
  
"AHA, du hast das also mit Absicht gemacht?"  
  
"Nein, bist du bescheuert?"  
  
"ÄHEM!!!" Agent Smith sah etwas komisch drein.  
  
"Halten Sie die Klappe!", schrieen die beiden im Chor.  
  
"Aber....!"  
  
"Nichts aber, wir diskutieren."  
  
"Das sollte aber MEIN großer Auftritt werden!", maulte Agent Smith, "Und ihr sollt ihn mir nich kaputt machen!"  
  
"Ach, heul halt, oder?"  
  
Das reichte Agent Smith und er schrie: "Nun gut, ihr wolltet es so, jetzt nehme ich ihn hier als Geisel!"  
  
Er deutete mit seiner total coolen Waffe auf den versteinerten Skinner.  
  
"Na dann machen Sie doch!", entgegnete Miriam.  
  
Der Agent war nun vollends verwirrt und schoss mit seiner Waffe einfach dümmlich durch die Gegend, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.  
  
Korinna und Miriam sprangen erschrocken hinter einen der vielen Mammutbäume um so Deckung zu suchen.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein seltsames Geräusch auf einen der vielen Schüsse folgen. Es klang irgendwie matschig.  
  
"Was... war das denn?"  
  
Die beiden lugten hinter dem Baum hervor und sahen einen belämmert guckenden Smith und einen ziemlich verkohlt aussehenden Skin-zan in seltsamer Pose.  
  
"Boah sag bloß, der hat unsern armen Skinni abgeknallt?"  
  
Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich an den schwarzen Klumpen heran.  
  
"Skinner? Skinner, sagen Sie doch was!"  
  
"Was... ist ein Skinner....?", keuchte der schwarze Haufen. "Und wer seid ihr?"  
  
Mit großen Augen sahen sie ihn an.  
  
"VERARSCHT! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Er erntete lediglich zwei oder drei Fußtritte.  
  
"Juhu, wir haben ihn wieder..."  
  
"Hip hip hurra."  
  
Sie ignorierten Skinners deppigen Blick und Agent Smiths Kinnladen, der permanent am Boden klebte. Eben diesem - also Smith, nicht sein Kinnladen - wurde es nun doch zu bunt.  
  
"Das ist krank. Ich gehe."  
  
"Tschüssi!"  
  
"Ja, schönen Tag noch!"  
  
"War uns ne Frede, Sie kennen gelernt zu haben!"  
  
"Jaja....", und mit einem überaus coolen *PUFF* war er in einer Rauchwolke verschwunden. "Moment, war das nicht Darkwing Ducks Methode??"  
  
"Ist das nicht scheißegal?"  
  
"Doch."  
  
"Na also. Lass uns gehen."  
  
"Ähm, Momentchen noch...", ließ Skinner verlauten und stürzte sich mit seinem kokelnden Hosenboden in die nächste Pfütze.  
  
"Alles klar, wir können!"  
  
Nach Skinners Ankunft beim FBI ging so alles wieder halbwegs seiner Wege.  
  
...glaubt uns, das war nicht das letzte Abenteuer mit Skinner und uns *hrhr*  
  
Ja, fürchtet euch, das nächste wird mit NOCH MEHR schlechten Witzen gespickt sein!! *buahahaha*  
  
THE END 


End file.
